


Revenge - SFcest

by Fell_Queen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Fontcest, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Queen/pseuds/Fell_Queen
Summary: Papyrus pays Sans back for all of the abuse that he has recived





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little experiment, this is the first smut I've ever done and I would just really like your opinion.

Papyrus looked down at his younger brother lying on the floor. Filled with disgust and anger he stepped on his ribs, and despite the screams, he only put more pressure on his rib cage. 

"Papyrus. Please, stop," Sans pleaded with his brother. Hopefully, he can stop this nightmare.

"Why should I? After all, whenever I asked you to stop you continued," Papyrus said in a low growl as he grinded his boot on Sans' rib cage only earning more cries. 

"P...lea...se.." Sans begged, trying to force Papyrus' boot off of his rib cage but failing terribly. He could feel his soul speeding up in his chest. His mind was flooded with thoughts of his older brother killing him.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Papyrus wore a sadistic smile only pushing more of his weight on the smaller skeleton.

After a few short seconds of breathless cried he realized that he was suffocating Sans and raised his boot off of his chest. Sans gasped for air choking and panicking slightly as his ribs rose and fell unevenly, trying to compensate for the cries of hysteria that escaped his mouth. 

"Looks like the Magnificent and Malicious Sans can't handle himself after all." Papyrus lifted his already hurt brother by the collarbone and slammed him against the wall only making him writhe in pain and gasp for more air through his soft sobs. "Surely you can handle a lot more pain than that." Papyrus looped a clawed finger through one of his bottom ribs. "You sure know how to deal it."

Papyrus pulled on his rib in intentions of breaking it making Sans scream. 

"Breaking one of your ribs would be enough. Even though you broke many of mine."

"Please, d-don't." Sans pleaded.

"You should be thanking me, I'm giving you mercy." Papyrus recited that sentence that he's heard for years. And with a sickening crack, the bone that rested in between Papyrus' fingers seemed to break easier than he thought. 

Sans' screams seemed to echo off of the walls as light blue streams of tears made their way down his cheekbone caught by the purple bandanna that rested underneath his jaw.

"Hmm, that wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be." Papyrus frowned and looped his finger through another rib and looked at his brother. "Maybe I should break another." He said in a monotone voice as if he weren't hurting his one and only brother.

"N-no! P-please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sans' voice faded into incoherent babbling as his eyes swelled up with so many tears that his vision completely blurred that he had to blink rapidly to see. 

Once again the sadistic smile that seemed to fit Papyrus so well made its way back to his teeth. "Again with that begging shit? That ain't gonna get you nowhere. Might as well just take it. After all, I did." Another sickening snap and another rib broken.

Sans screamed until he passed out from pain. 

* * *

Sans woke up and looked around. He couldn't see anything. He tried to move but couldn't. His foot was chained to the ground and his hands were handcuffed together. Sans lifted his hands to his rib, wincing in pain as his finger came in contact with the jagged piece of bone that stuck out. He felt himself come to tears. What was he reduced to? Chained to the floor, badly injured and crying like a baby. And all because he treated his brother like shit.

"Look who's finally awake." 

Sans felt his brother's hand on his cheekbone almost in a caressing kind of way, till he brought his finger down harshly against it ultimately making a long bloody scratch down it. Lowering his hand, Papyrus sunk his claw-like fingers into Sans' vertebrae earning whimpers and yelps from the younger brother. With his other hand, he dragged his fingers along his broken ribs then yanking them harshly, making Sans scream in pain. 

"Hmm. This is going to be fun." Papyrus said in almost a growl.

Papyrus took his hand off of Sans' ribs using it to undo his pants. Underneath was his glowing orange member, he was hard.

Sans looked at Papyrus with disbelief and fear, surely Papyrus really wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. Papyrus pulled down Sans' shorts, despite his kicking and pleading, exposing his pelvis to the cold air.

Despite his fear and obvious objection, he had formed a vagina without realizing.

Papyrus smiled looking down at the smaller skeleton. "Eager are we?" Papyrus grabbed Sans forcing him down on the floor before lining his cock up with Sans. Before Sans could do anything he forced himself into Sans, disregarding his sounds of pain and discomfort.

Papyrus pulled out only to force himself back into his brother, again and again, only slowing down when his brother climaxed. Soon after he came deep inside of Sans and pulled out leaving his brother on the floor.

Sans cried, his sobs echoing off of the walls, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp there you go, again this is the first smut I've ever written and really liked the idea when I read something like this on another story. So again please give me your opinions and/or advice. And maybe idk like I could possibly make more again idk, I'm not too familiar with writing smut.


End file.
